New Year is New Life!
by Harukichi shibaguchi
Summary: Malam tahun baru kali ini, Light mengajak L ke suatu tempat. Dan disana, L mendapatkan kejutan yg luar biasa. LightxL. Sho-ai, OOC, typo, AU. My first fic.


A/N: Halo semuanya! Harukichi disini! Ini adalah fic pertama saia sekaligus fic collab saia yang pertama juga. Sekarang partner saia adalah Yoshikuni Kazuko! Hampir semua ide ini dari saia dengan beberapa (baca: banyak) perbaikan yang dilakukan oleh Yoshi.

Yoshi: tapi endingnya tetep saia yang buat. Kan katanya dirimu sudah mentok sampai disitu. Yasudlah! Kita mulai aja ceritanya.

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Shinnen Omedetou, Ryuzaki! © Harukichi Shibaguchi and Yoshikuni Kazuko

Pair: LightxL

Warning: Shonen-ai, BL, typo, OOC, tidak ada Death Note, AU, Abal, Gaje, dll, dll.

xxxxxx

Kantou, Japan on 31th Desember 2010

Cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk melalui jendela yang dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan tersebut. Membuat seseorang yang masih terlelap ditempat tidur tersebut menggeliat. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang mata almond yang indah di sana.

"Ohayou, Light-kun!"sapa L seraya mengecup pelan pipi Light.

"Ah! Ohayou, Ryuzaki! kau tidak tidur lagi?" Light berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang cukup menyilaukannya. Hanya sebuah anggukan pelan yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Mandilah dahulu! Saya yang akan menyiapkan sarapannya..." kata L sambil menarik Light untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Baik! Baiklah! Tidak usah menyeretku seperti itu, L-koi..." Light hanya mengerang pelan dan bangkit, kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Tidak lupa dengan sebuah handuk yang tersampir di bahunya. Matanya melirik sekilas pada L yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Jangan memanggil saya seperti itu, Light-kun!" gertak L tidak malu-malu panda(?). Light menyeringai melihatnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

Sudah dua jam berlalu dan Light masih belum keluar juga dari kamar mandi. (*Gilak! Lama amat mandinya, tuh!*) Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Light di dalam sana. Padahal L sendiri sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan sedari tadi (*mungkin Light lagi luluran atau mungkin juga Creambath? Entahlah!*). L melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Diketuknya pintu kamar mandi.

"Light-kun... kau sedang apa di dalam? Kenapa lama sekali?" teriak L berusaha mengalahkan suara shower yang menyala.

"Sebentar lagi, L! Tanggung nih!" jawab Light tidak kalah lantang. L akhirnya kembali ke ruang makan dan duduk―jongkok―di sana. Menatap makanan yang sudah dingin dari tadi dan karena rasa lapar yang menyergapnya, akhirnya makan duluan.

.

L yang sedang bosan menunggu Light keluar dari kamar mandi, dikagetkan oleh hembusan nafas di telinganya. Sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. "Kau bosan menungguku?" tanya Light seseduktif mungkin di telinga L.

"Tentu." balas L. "Makanlah dulu!" suruh L sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Light. Dan dengan gontai, Light mendudukkan dirinya ke sebuah kursi tepat di seberang L.

"Tidak mau!" seru Light sambil menopangkan pipi kanannya pada telapak tangannya. L kaget juga mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kenapa? Light-kun tidak suka masakan saya? Apa karena tidak enak?" tanya L kecewa.

"Maksudku, aku tidak mau makan sendirian. aku hanya mau makan jika kau mau menyuapiku." Jawaban dari Light cukup untuk membuat rona merah menjalari pipi L.

"Light-kun, jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti itu! Saya sudah makan tadi." Gerutu L. Light hanya tertawa saja begitu melihat ekspresi kekasinya yang memang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi tersebut. Tidak ingin mendapat bogem mentah dari L, akhirnya Light makan juga.

"Oh iya, Ryuzaki! apa malam ini kau sibuk?" tanya Light disela-sela makannya (*Hey! Telen dulu tuh makanan nanti nyembur*).

"Entahlah! Tapi saya sudah meminta Watari agar tidak memberi saya kasus baru pada malam tahun baru ini. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu malam ini kau tidak boleh keman-mana!" seru Light.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Nanti malam, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suau tempat."

"Baiklah!" kata L menyetujui ajakan Light.

.

.

Malamnya...

Di dalam apartemennya, L dan juga Light sedang sibuk menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang dijanjikan Light. L hanya bisa mengira-ngira dan menebak kemana Light akan membawanya dan rencana apa yang sudah Light persiapkan untuknya?

"Ryuzaki! apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Light.

"Ya. Saya sudah siap, Light-kun!" jawab L.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tutup matamu sekarang, ya?" pinta Light. L mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa harus menutup mata?"

"Karena ini adalah kejutan! Kalau kau tahu, berarti itu namanya bukan kejutan lagi, kan?" paksa Light karena ia sudah menutup mata L dengan sebuah sapu tangan hitam. L hanya bisa pasrah saja begitu Light menuntunnya keluar apartemen. Tangannya terus menggenggam lengan Light kuat, tidak ingin kehilangan arah dan terjatuh.

.

Setelah setengah jam menempuh perjalanan, Light menghentikan mobil porce hitamnya di depan sebuah restaurant berbintang 11 (*bosen sama 5 terus*). Light masih belum membuka penutup mata pada mata L. Terus dituntunnya kekasihnya tersebut hingga memasuki restaurant tersebut.

"Light-kun? kita dimana? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya L curiga plus penasaran

"Tenang saja L. Sekarang, duduklah dulu!" Light membantu L untuk duduk di kursinya. Setelah itu, dia duduk di hadapan L. "Aku akan membuka penutup matamu! Bersiaplah!" Light mengulurkan tangannya lalu dengan sangat perlahan, di turunkannya sapu tangan yang menutup mata L. Dengan pelan juga, L mulai membuka kelopak matanya.

"Happy New Year, Ryuzaki!" teriak L lantang. L sontak kaget karena tidak menyangka Light akan membawanya kemari. Yaah... tadi sempat menjadi salah satu dugaannya sih, tapi tidak sampai 15%. Tapi dia merasa bingung juga karena sekarang belum jam 00.00.

"Light-kun!"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya L bingung.

"Jam delapan." Jawab Light ikut-ikutan bingung. L hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Memangnya tahun baruan itu jam berapa?" tanya L dengan sabarnya. Light pun berpikir sejenak, lalu sebuah cengiran gaje muncul di bibirnya.

"Hhehehehe... jam 00.00 ya? maaf L aku lupa." Light menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal. L hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau ini! Padahal belum tua, tapi penyakit pikunmu itu sudah menjadi akut, ya?" sindiran halus keluar dari mulut L. Suasana di dalam restaurant itu begitu indah dan mewah tentunya. Dengan gaya klasik dan dihiasi lampu warna-warni di setiap temboknya. Dan juga, musik klasih mengiringi makan malam mereka. Setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka, L dan juga Light duduk diam sambil menikmati musik Flirtz Larlazie nomor 2 karya Georges Bizet yang mengalun lembut. Keheningan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja dipecahkan oleh Light yang bangkit dari duduknya. L memandangnya bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba, Light berjongkok di sampingnya sambil tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kiri L lembut. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia pergunakan untuk merogoh saku celananya. Setelah mencari cdengan cukup singkat, Light mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Light membuka kotak tersebut, dan terlihatlah sepasang cincin dengan ukiran yang cukup rumit namun terlihat sederhana disana. L terperangan bukan main.

"L Lawliet! Will you marry me?" pertanyaan Light seolah meluluh lantakkan semua yang ada di hatinya. Setelah setahun lebih pacaran, akhirnya Light mengucapkan hal itu juga. L menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Yes, Light-kun. I will." Perkataan L membuat Light hampir melompat lalu menjerit sekuatnya. Namun hal itu ditahannya. Digantikan oleh ekspresi senang luar biasa. Light mengambil salah satu cincin tersebut, lalu dengan perlahan dipakaikannya cincin tersebut pada jari manis L. Setelah beberapa detik mereka berpandangan, Light mendekatkan wajahnya pada L lalu menangkap bibir L dalam ciuman yang cukup singkat―mengingat di sana cukup banyak pelayan yang melihatnya― lalu Light menarik wajahnya lagi. Dan matanya menangkap sosok L yang masih kesulitan untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

Setidaknya, walaupun tidak ada kembang api yang meledak dengan anggunnya di angkasa, tahun baru kali ini menjadi saksi akan janji keduanya.

_**FIN!**_

Yoshi: Gyaaaaah! Selesai juga! Tangan udah jengker gegara nulis nih fic. Sumpah! Padahal saia lebih suka LxLight! Tapi nih orang ngotot banget minta LightxL. Mana pas ngetik adegan di resto itu, saia gemeter setengah hidup. Karena sedang masuk angin. #PLAK kenapa juga tuh ide muncul begitu aja? #headbang

Kichi: gak usah banyak protes! Ini karya saia yang pertama, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau jelek ya! silahkan muntah kalau mau. Saia dan Yoshi udah duluan.

Yoshi: *masih headbang di tembok*

Hachi: baiklah! Saia yang akan menutupnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sekarang, Review pliiiis! Saia tunggu reviewnya. Yang gak review, dosa lho! #diceburinkelaut


End file.
